The Obstacle Avoidance System and Method relates generally to the field of obstacle avoidance systems and methods. Typical obstacle avoidance systems do not re-determine a route by incorporating present route information. Further, typical obstacle avoidance systems do not determine routes using information about moving obstacles. There is a current need for an obstacle avoidance system and method that provides such features.